Six Years
by Jolene The Machine
Summary: Six years have passed since Kirito and Asuna defeated the 100th floor of SAO and successfully ended the game. Though it's been so long, life will never be the same. Kazuto and Asuna have remained together, but that fateful day will always be an emotional struggle. When the snow falls, Kazuto sees how lucky he truly is and reminisces on his life after SAO. Asuna/Kazuto Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own SAO, Kirito/Kazuto or Asuna. Please enjoy!

* * *

Six Years

Six years. Three hundred and twelve months. Two thousand, one hundred and ninety days. Fifty-two thousand, five hundred and sixty hours. Sunrises and sunsets. Warm sunshine, thick rain, cold snow, vibrant storms, whistling winds. Crackling fireplaces, aromatic stews, grill smoke, metal utensils on ceramic dishes. Laughter, cries, screams, moans, sighs. Warm caresses, jolting shoves. Arguments. Kisses. Distraught, overwhelmed. Giggles, gasps. Joy and pain. Love.

Love. What would the world do without love? Would it cease to exist? Would everything come to a terrifyingly sharp halt? If humans didn't love each other anymore…what would happen? Would the sky turn black and ashes and embers fall to the ground? Would the ground tremble and turn to sparkling, brilliant pixels and then just…disappear?

Two thousand, one hundred and ninety days. _Two thousand, one hundred and ninety days_. Two thousand, one hundred and ninety days since _that_ day. The day when dark eyes opened of the first time in this new, rebirthed life. When a heart started racing for new reasons, reasons that made sense but didn't make sense all at the same time. Confusion, frustration, desperation. Legs could barely carry him, skin sensitive to any touch, new and unused to anything but the starched white sheets of a hospital and the ever-lasting ache of that blasted intravenous catheter for essential nutrients and fluids so he wouldn't die.

So he wouldn't die.

Wouldn't die.

But he did die, didn't he?

He died a little bit in there. His heart ached at the thought, that he'll never be the boy he was before that time. Seventeen. But seventeen was just a number, one that was so small anymore that the concept of what he did, of what _they_ did, was hard to fathom. Sure, gaming is normal for teenagers. For normal teenagers. But they weren't normal teenagers after that first day eight years ago. They'll never be normal again, and now, two thousand, one hundred and ninety days later, he still hadn't healed. He'll most likely never heal.

But that's okay. It's okay because…it has to be. How else can it be? The children that entered that game that day, those who survived, left as broken men and women. Herded to special schools where they could attempt to catch up to the normal teenagers, shuttled to extensive therapy sessions, innumerable hours and days of interviews, interrogations, fame. When their NerveGear was turned off that day, when they awoke as new people, they new it'd never be the same.

Kazuto Kirigaya, seventeen, defeated the 100th floor of Aincrad in Sword Art Online, successfully saving the lives of thousands of people. The weight of what he did had set in long ago, but it was still something he struggled with. He did bad things in there, bad things he had to do in order to survive. Those things will stay with him forever, he knew, no matter how hard he fought to suppress them to the furthest recesses of his mind or keep them in the forefront in a self-sacrificial manner. The self-inflicted torture was not an escape so much as it was a release of his stress and anxiety, of the pain he didn't want to forget. He couldn't forget. The never-ending cycle of not only defeating Kayaba and the 100th floor but living to relive the events of those years over and over enraptured him when his mind was idle.

Six years after that day, Kazuto stared at her. She sat across the room in her favorite wooden glider, gently rocking back and forth. Her long, auburn hair was braided today, draped across her shoulder and down her front. The end, tied with a bright red ribbon, was tucked at her hip. She was gazing out the window of their cabin, watching the gentle white snow fall heavily to the ground. She hummed softly, a lullaby from her childhood. She wore a soft, old tee-shirt of his own that clung to her firm breasts and ever so slightly swollen belly. Black leggings warmed her long legs, and her bare feet were hidden in her favorite fuzzy slippers. Her left hand rested on her growing bump, a three-stone diamond ring and matching thin, diamond band glistened in the white light from the snow.

Asuna. His Asuna. His wife, humming softly to their growing baby. She was a vision, perfection, an angel to him. Back then, he never felt as though he deserved her, and he still didn't. She was what pushed him through S.A.O. She was what gave him the strength to survive and the will to live. Then visions of that cage that trapped her, held her hostage, made her prey to a madman brought a sour taste to his mouth. When she turned her head to look at him, though, and her velvet lips curled into her precious smile, those memories faded away.

"Kirito," she said quietly, like music to his ears. It was the only sound he found more beautiful than anything else in the world, the whisper of her sweet voice calling his name. It was as though it were a secret language, when she called him _Kirito_ instead of Kazuto. She beckoned him nearer without needing to say so, without moving a muscle but her smile. For eternity, he'd come to her when called, and she to him. They danced without dancing, without stepping, without direction or instruction. It was an unspoken promise made only truer by the bright, white gold ring he wore on his hand that was partner to hers.

That day made his own mouth curve into a smile. He remembered the beauty and the simplicity of it, standing there on the sandy beach. She wore a white dress, thin and light, embroidered with flowers that shimmered in the sunlight. Her hair had been curled and fell around her shoulders in bouncing tendrils laced with baby's breath. She carried a bouquet of blue and white flowers, and her feet were bare. Agil, dressed in a white button-up and khaki trousers escorted her down the aisle. Klein stood at Kazuto's side, and across from them stood Suguha, Silica, Sinon, and Lisbeth, Asuna's bridesmaids. On Lisbeth's shoulder was the little camera Kazuto had created so Yui could experience the real world. When Agil gave Asuna's hand to Kazuto's, he stepped around the couple and officiated their small ceremony—it had been at the suggestion of his wife that he become certified to do so, after all.

They had eloped, planned their wedding in under a month with the help of their friends. Asuna's parents had come to tolerate her relationship, but the turmoil the early years endured caused irreparable damage to Asuna's relationship with her parents. Therefore, their wedding was a small affair witnessed by their friends and celebrated long into the night around a bonfire on the beach. That had been three years ago, and early into their third year as a married couple, Kazuto surprised Asuna by purchasing her a cabin in the woods surrounded by beautiful trees and near to a lake. She cried tears of happiness into his arms when he surprised her with it. Now, they'd been there nine months, happily settled into married life and homeownership. In the next five months, they'd bring home their baby and complete their little family.

Kazuto couldn't ask for anything more. As he stood, leaning against the doorframe that opened from the kitchen into the living area where Asuna sat, he knew that everything they'd been through had been worth it. No matter how he struggled with the memories and the exhaustive emotions, he wouldn't change it for anything. Working with the VRMMORPG companies had provided them a healthy and happy life, one that was comfortable, and Asuna worked, too, in ethics and legality of the companies. They were able to work from home, too, a few times a month, and they were happy. So happy.

"Kirito," the soft, kind voice spoke again, and Kazuto blinked himself back to reality. Asuna was standing before him, now, and she slid her arms around his thin waist. "You're so pensive today." She stepped closer and laid her head against his shoulder, smiling when she felt his mouth kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he replied, a soft chuckle on his breath. "I was just thinking that it was around this time six years ago." She nodded her head, and he watched her eyes close, long dark lashes dusting her soft cheeks. "And I was thinking of how beautiful you look against the snowfall." He lifted the long braid that swung by her hips and tickled her nose with the ends of her hair, laughing softly when she wrinkled her face up.

"You're not too bad looking yourself." She stepped away from him and laced her fingers into his, taking her braid back and tossing it over her shoulder. She pulled him away from the door and toward their bedroom.

He watched her figure as she moved, her slender waist and graceful hips, her round bottom accentuated by those _amazing_ leggings. He reached forward with his free hand and squeezed her butt, pausing her walking to pull her back against him. He placed his hand on her little belly and nuzzled her ear with his nose. "I'm so grateful for you," he breathed, and he kissed the round of her jaw, just beneath her earlobe. "You saved me, then…and you save me every day, Asuna."

Her breath was a bit labored, and she let out a little moan. "I'll always bring you back, Kirito, from wherever your mind takes you. You're my hero." She purred softly, feeling his hand slip beneath her shirt and cup her bump. He brushed his fingertips along her belly and then upward, between her breasts. Her nipples hardened against her shirt, and she arched her back, her shoulders against his chest. "Kirito…"

He grinned against the side of her neck, his other hand finding its way beneath her shirt to massage her breasts. They were full, heavy, and perfect. His hands were filled, and he pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling them and pulling soft pants from her lips. He pressed his groin against her bottom, letting her feel how hard she made him. He felt her chest rise and fall, up and down, up and down, and he tugged gently at the buds in his grip. Before long, he felt her hands gripping his pants at his hips, her chest pushed forward into his hands, and he moved her toward the bed. Before he laid her down, he pulled her shirt up and off, his eyes falling down to her bare torso when she turned in his arms.

"You're stunning," he whispered, his hands gliding down over her shoulders, her pert breasts and erect nipples, down her stomach and to her hips. He started easing her leggings down, gripping her lacy panties in the process, and pushing them to her knees. He lowered to his own, helping her out until she stood bare before him. He ran his hands along her naked body, feeling the curves of her waist and her hips, the suppleness of her thighs, her knees, her calves, her bottom. She slipped her fingers into his hair and he groaned, enjoying the little tugs when she pulled at it. He kissed her bellybutton, murmuring affectionate words to their unborn child. He kissed her hips, nipped at the curve of her hipbones, scraped his nails lightly along her backside until he gripped the sinewy flesh in his hands. He moved forward, pushing her to step back then sit down on the side of the bed. He heard her breath increase, the little breaths coming quicker and heavier.

He kissed her knees, squeezed her calves, felt her tremble. He stroked his hand along her thighs and upwards again, across her belly and between her breasts. The little pressure he placed in his hand was a subtle instruction for her to lay back. He watched her writhe against their black and gray comforter, arching her back, her ever-so-hard nipples reaching for the sky. _Gods_ she was beautiful.

Kazuto playfully nibbled at the inside of her thighs, his hands squeezing the underside of her thighs. He lifted her legs, and he heard her moan. Parting her legs and moving closer, he felt the warmth of her body radiating. She was breathtaking in this light, the subtle, grayed sunlight that reflected off the snow and into their room. Night would fall soon, and there were no lights on in their room. But he saw every inch of her body, and he loved it each and every time. The way she squirmed against the bed, the way her toes curled, the way her thighs trembled and her flesh raised in little goosebumps sent electric waves down his spine. She breathed his name again, and he reveled in it.

He slid his hands down her thighs, parting her legs further, opening her completely. The blossom between her legs flowered, petals opening and welcoming. He kissed the bare, somewhat prickly skin just above the hidden bud within the bloom. His hands stroked along the inside of her thighs until he reached the crux there, his thumbs ever so tenderly stroking the swollen petals. Careful to avoid her most sensitive spot, he kissed everywhere else he could. His thumbs slipped between her lips, opening her further and exposing her inner petals. She mewled, her hips angling somewhat, eager for the warmth she knew he was teasing her with. His thumbs rubbed up and down, slowly, with gentle pressure, taunting her ever so playfully. He breathed warmly against her tender flesh, and she gasped when she felt him pull her lips in, sucking on them, then flicking his tongue against them. She dug her heels into the edge of the bed and let her knees fall apart, bearing herself as completely to him as she could. His thumbs pulled her open further, making her squirm more on the bed at the thought of how open and exposed she was to him. She felt his fingers move against the bud she wanted him to touch oh so much, and she bit down on her finger, her other hand twirling in her braid. When he finally gave in and enveloped his mouth around that excruciatingly amazing part of her, she moaned his name.

Asuna made the most beautiful sounds to Kazuto, and he wanted to hear more of her voice. He wanted to make her feel the most pleasure he could, to make her erupt in as many unbelievable feelings as he could. Making her squirm against their bed, making her arch her back and bear herself to him was unbelievably erotic. He sucked at the bud between her legs, his thumbs stroking up and down between those petals. He rubbed the flat of his tongue against it, circled his tongue slowly around the erect bead and reveled in her purrs and moans. When her hand reached down and grabbed the comforter, clenching in it, he slowly pushed two fingers inside her, feeling her wetness and the warmth of her inner walls. She erupted in moans, pushing her hips against his hand and his mouth, giving herself up completely to the amazing sensations. He licked her, every inch of her, every part he could touch with his tongue and his lips. He took as much of her into his mouth as he could, and he sucked, hard. He crooked his fingers, sliding them in and out of her as he flicked his tongue against her ever-so-hard bead.

She lifted herself onto her elbows, panting heavily as she looked down at him, watching as he worked so hard to please her. It was delicious to feel how much he loved her through his affections, and it pushed her so much closer to her breaking point. "K-Kirito, I'm going to…going to cum…if you keep going…" she panted, betraying herself, eager for that sweet release, as she pushed herself further against his amazingly talented tongue. "It's so good!"

Kazuto, panting himself, pulled away from her and kissed her thigh. "I want to be inside you, Asuna," he whispered, lifting his eyes to find her own. He continued to slowly move his fingers in and out of her, parting her lips with his free hand, then kissing her bud again. "I want to make you cum…I want to be inside you when you do."

Asuna nodded her head, moaning loudly as she watched his every movement. Steeling herself, she sat up again and reached for Kazuto's shirt. She pulled it off with his assistance, then grabbed his belt and tugged, wanting him to stand up. When he did, she deftly undid the leather strap and pushed his dark pants to the floor. He was large, erect, pushing against his shorts. She grabbed the waistband and pulled them off, too, immediately taking him into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, her thumb pressing into the large vein on its underside. She moaned softly, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked hard. She moved her head back and forth, wrapping her tongue around the top and along the sides of his manhood. She felt her braid come undone and fall against her back in long tendrils. His hands delved into her locks, and she felt her body shiver when he gripped it hard. The salty flavor of his essence was stark against her tongue, and her body ached for him even more. She felt him press her head down, and she sucked again, her free hand sliding up his chest and scraping her nails back down again.

"Asuna," he breathed, panting her name, watching as she bent herself to take him into her mouth. "Oh God, Asuna…" He felt that familiar sensation in his groin and his sac tighten. He pulled her hair, hard, pulling her off of his shaft. She moaned loudly, her head pulled back and her back arched. She felt his lips surround her nipple and that hot, wet tongue flicking it. Damp fingers pressed against her again, sneaking between her lips and inside her once more. She felt herself dripping into his hand, her wetness increasing with every one of his touches. It was only a moment more before he released her nipple and his hand left her desperate for more. He wrapped an arm beneath her shoulders and the other beneath her knees. He picked her up and tossed her with a laugh further onto the bed. In a heartbeat, he was on top of her, between her open legs, his mouth crushed against her own.

She wrapped her arms around him, moaning into his heavy, hot kiss. He returned her sound of pleasure and smiled, biting at her lip. He pulled his knees up beneath her legs so her thighs rested atop his own. Leaning back, he pushed her legs apart, gazing at the dampness between them. He teased her again, pushing her closer and closer to the edge as he rubbed his thumb against her opening and up to that little bead. She pulled her legs back, watching his every move and biting her lip. Finally, he gripped his heavy, hard erecting and pressed the head of it inside her. She panted hard, and she erupted in a loud moan of his name when he plummeted himself completely inside her, all the way until he was completely inside her. She saw stars, and she purred when she felt his hands under her knees, holding her open. He began to move then, in and out, in and out, harder and harder, and she was delighted in every single movement. Kazuto watched her lift her arms above her head, gripping onto their headboard, her breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust of his body into hers. She looked like a goddess, his own goddess, draped in stunning auburn hair, breasts moving and delicious nipples reaching for him, legs spread wide and body receiving him completely. He was unable to take his eyes off of her, and he knew he wouldn't last long this way.

"Kirito…Kirito…" she moaned, her eyes falling closed as she tilted her head back. "Please…don't stop!"

He continued, grabbing the headboard above her, lifting her hips as he sank himself to the hilt again and again. Sweat made his black hair stick to his forehead, and he felt it drip down his face and the back of his neck. He moved his hips harder and harder, slamming their bodies together in the most glorious of ways. "I want to make you cum, Asuna," he panted, letting go of the headboard to grab her hip. "I want you to cum for me…"

Asuna panted and opened her eyes, staring at her husband. "Kirito…" She moaned, grabbing onto the arm he was using to support himself. "Please…make me cum, Kirito!"

Kirito slid his hand down her leg one more time, his thumb finding that erect bud between her lips and pressing into it. He rubbed it hard, fast, back and forth, and he felt Asuna tensing beneath him, her inner walls starting to clench around his manhood as he thrust it in and out of her. He watched her as the pressure started to build, as her back arched again, her thighs trembling hard and legs starting to close. He leaned back onto his haunches, continuing to thrust into her and rub his thumb against her. With his other hand, he pushed her right leg down, keeping her spread before him.

And then, with a gasp and a loud, long moan of his name, Asuna erupted into orgasm. Her body spasmed around his erection, her left leg slammed against his side, her back arched into an impossible angle. He continued to rub that little bead, back and forth, back and forth, flicking it as she orgasmed. She cried his name again and again, gripping his wrists, digging her nails into his skin. It felt so good it hurt, and then he came, exploding inside her in a rush of warmth that filled her to her core, she felt. She moaned again, hearing him release her name from his lips, feeling that rush of his essence inside her. It was pure euphoria, the best drug, the most addictive feeling.

Slowly, Kazuto lowered himself and buried his face in her neck, his pulsing erection still within her warmth. He panted, his breath coming in hard, fast gusts against her throat that matched her own. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, her nails stroking his shoulder blade. Her legs closed, as much as they could, against her husband's sides. Her eyes closed, and she smiled sweetly, dumbly, against his forehead. He purred softly when her other hand slipped into his hair and her nails scratched his scalp lightly.

"Asuna," he whispered, kissing her throat. Gently, very gently, he slipped out of her and shifted so she could close her legs. He lowered himself beside her, enveloping her bare body into his arms and against his chest. "My Asuna…"

She nodded her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "I love you, Kirito," she replied in just as soft a whisper. "I love you so much." She felt him move a bit, grabbing a blanket she'd draped over the foot of the bed earlier that morning with his foot. She could tell what he was doing without opening her eyes; this was most definitely not the first time they were both too comfortable and too euphoric to get under the covers.

"I love you, too," he kissed her forehead and draped the soft blanket over their naked bodies. Night had almost fallen by that time, and he slowly stroked Asuna's long hair as they rested.

Six years. Three hundred and twelve months. Two thousand, one hundred and ninety days. Fifty-two thousand, five hundred and sixty hours of sheer love that saved them both.

* * *

Thank you for reading and thanks for leaving a review!


End file.
